May Your Meanest Win
by kolij-girlz
Summary: When a new girl comes to Hogwarts and makes sparks fly, is Hermione bold to protect Draco? So it isn't a suprise when 3 other girls are thinking the same thing, right? DMXHG Read and Review! Help us get 15 reviews on the first ch.


HI EVERYONE!!! It's me Katie, and I am back from a very long break. For this fic, I wasn't sure if it was going to be an Iuyasha story or a Harry Potter one. I decided on Harry Potter, since I knew I was going to have a heck of a time getting and spelling the names right in Inuyasha. This is called May Your Meanest Win. It was originally suppose to be May Your Bitchyness win but I couldn't really put that up. So without further ado here it is!! (B.T.W I will try to make the chappies longer than some of my friends do lol) Also this takes place in the 6th year

**May Your Meanest Win:**

**Chapter One : Livid**

****

Hermione sat down in Professor McGonagall's office, looking mighty pissed. Super pissed. Extremely pissed. And to top it all off, it was **all** Harry's and Ron's fault. Hermione, (with her still pissed off expression) thought about what happened just a mere few minutes ago…….

* * *

Hermione stared out of the window in distress.

She was bored beyond reason. Usually she eagerly paid attention to Professor Binns long and boring speeches and took notes but today she just wasn't up to it.

Sighing she shuffled her feet while long timed friends Harry Potter and Ron (a/n I hate to say Ronald) Weasley stared at her with identical looks on their faces '_if you aren't taking the notes, then who is and how the hell will we be able to do study or do H.W or more importantly how the hell will we pass the course if no one is taking the bloody notes????' _

Hermione just gave the both a disapproving look.

She was too tired to be playing this game of changing faces.

Tired of always taking the notes.

And doing the homework.

And helping with this and that.

She was **freaking **tired of it.

All of a sudden all of her blood went rushing to her head and before she knew what was happening, she found herself hexing her two dear friends and yelling out a whole bunch of cuss words that jumped the woke the entire class, who all had amused looks on their faces that said_' she knows those words?? I never would have guessed'._

And that was when for the first time ever, the class actually saw an expression the professor's face.

He looked livid. Kind of like _'um I may be a ghost but I do have ears and all, and this is my class. _

The next thing that surprised them was that he yelled.

Really loud.

Who would have thought ghosts were capable of doing that?

Not Hermione.

The next thing she knew, she was being sent to the Professor McGonagall's office, with the whole class snickering at her.

That is with the exception of Harry and Ron who were still jinxed and surprisly enough Draco Malfoy. In fact, there was a look of admiration on his face.

Blushing, Hermione looked down.

Draco Malfoy.

One of the hottest guys in the school was looking at her. Now even though she **hated **(past tense yah hear??) him with all of her guts, (and why well the list is too long to say) he had grown up **very **nicely.

He has gotten quite tall. He even stood a little bit taller that Ron and, you could see his nicely built abs and other muscles, which to Hermione's pleasure; you could see a faint outline of them through his uniform. And his eyes.

Was it even **normal** for ones eyes to stand out that strikingly?? They were a piercing gray, and they stood out even more with his super blond hair (a/n lol I like that, super blond).

'_Was he, impressed in what I did??' _Hermione thought, while giving him a nervous smile.

Walking down to McGonagall's office was pretty uneventful, unless Hermione wanted to count when Peeves came up and tried to flip her skirt, which frankly she didn't want to reminded of (and **that **is what made her go too pissed to super pissed. And onward).

When she got to the office, McGonagall, muttering and looking at Hermione in surprise, motioned for her to sit, and told her that she would be with her in just a minute as she left the room.

* * *

And that was how she found herself here. Looking at the ceiling Hermione had to admit that she was acting very bitchy and made a mental note to apologize to Binns the minute she got out of here.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione looked up at the Professor.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"I really need your help with something, you see this here…"

* * *

Yahhhhhhhhhhh!!!! First chapter complete. I know that the story was a bit rushed, and I made a few mistakes here and there in the formation of the words, but please review!! I worked very hard on this chapter and this is that longest I have ever written. I guess I was in a rush to post it. So please, can you help me reach my goal by at least getting 15 reviews!!! Thank you!! Katie. 


End file.
